Hollow Death
by Anthony1989
Summary: Hollow Ichigo murders people that are widely and easily despised for the sake of changing Ichigo and bringing him closer to the darkness within. Rated M for death, swearing and other things. Please read and review. NOTE: On hold.
1. Chapter 1

Hollow Death

A Story About The Murder Of People Most Of Us Hate

By Anthony Alves

Ogihci, (Hollow Ichigo) decided one night to break free from Ichigo's mind for just one night. He had a mission. He HAD to kill her...Spears. He easily learned English within an hour and used Shunpo (Flash Step) to quickly travel to the United States Of America to fulfill his mission.

Ogihci learned of Spear's existence through Ichigo's dream of her being murdered. He thought it might finally wake Ichigo up mentally and let his instincts loose if he killed her before Ichigo woke up physically. Then he would replay the incident in Ichigo's mind and let him taste the cold blood of unprovoked murder.

"Hehehe...this should be a lot better than being controlled by that pathetic weakling. I'll have so much fun with that bitch they won't have anything left to bury...HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ogihci said to himself as arrived to Spear's home.

He smiled to himself and smelled the air.

"Yup, that's the smell of plastic implants. It's a good thing she's alone, I only have enough equipment to clean my sword once."

Ogihci decided that using Getsuga Tenshou would be too quick, and using his Bankai would make his sword smaller in width. His final stab would kill her via blood loss and not instantly slice her in half if he used Bankia

"Bankia is the best way to kill her in just the right amount of time. After all, I have a mind back home in Japan to corrupt."

Ogihci then cracked his neck after thinking that to himself. He held his sword out in front of him, laughed a bit, and then hissed with obvious blood lust. After laughing a little more he said the magic word: "Bankai!"

The resulting blast from his sword destroyed the majority of Spear's oversized home. Ogihci used speed exceeding Shunpo to appear before her as she fled for her live, her arms flailing in the air like a desperate fish trying to escape it's inevitable slaughter. She bumped into Ogihci and feel on her back. Not only did she land on her back, the back of her head hit a solid rock and cracked her thick skull open. As the blood spread out it was obvious she had died that instant. Ichigo's inner hollow was far from done however...

As Spears stood over her own dead body in complete shock, Ogihci stabbed her through the chest in an instant. She tried to choke out the word "why?" but she coughed up blood instead. It hit the ground with little to no sound as the grass covered the noise. Ogihci wished he was on pavement so he could hear her blood drip.

"Are you trying to ask me why I just stabbed you? You're part of the shameless corruption that tries to imitate true evil. True evil has it's own honor, clarity and most importantly, style. Ask for you...you're just a worthless whore! Good riddance Miss Spears..."

Ogihci slowly pulled out his sword at first, and then as soon as his pupils widened he quickly yanked it out. His back was turned when Spears hit the ground with a sickening thud that even the grass could not cover up. Ogihci started laughing insanely and shook the ground with his sheer power.

After laughing, he asked himself...why stop here?


	2. Chapter 2 Inner Evil vs King Of Pop

Chapter 2

Inner Evil vs King Of Pop

Note: In case it was not clear, "Miss Spears" is Britney Spears.

Hollow Ichigo immediately knew what his next target would be.

"So Michael Jackson, King Of Popping Little Boys. My instincts never fail me. I should have killed that bastard first! His spiritual energy must reek even worse than Spears."

After thinking that Ogihci quickly left the scene to go after MJ. MJ was in Florida trying to get into amusement parks for obvious reasons.

Back in Japan Rukia knew something was wrong as she could not sleep. She decided not to wake Ichigo up and go find out for herself what was the matter. She quietly opened the closet and tip toed her way out of Ichigo's room, but a voice stopped her.

"Rukia, don't go."

She turned around and saw that Ichigo was wide awake.

"Why?" She asked quietly.

"It's him. He left my body. I can see what he sees." He told her.

Rukia walked to Ichigo's bed and sat next to him on it.

"What is he doing?" She asked calmly.

"He just killed Britney Spears." He answered.

"HE KILLED CHAPPY?!?" Rukia cried out.

Ichigo cringed from the loud noise.

He whispered: "You idiot! Don't yell! Are you deaf? I said Britney Spears."

Rukia sighed in relief.

"That's ok. The Soul Society has been after her for years. She is guilty for corrupting souls." She informed Ichigo.

"Speaking of Soul Society, why is your brother such a bastard?" Ichigo asked.

Surprisingly she did not strike him. She appeared distant.

"Rukia?"

"Let's just say he's a confusing person who does not like you."

She looked like she was recalling something painful. She recalled the man she killed, the man that looked so much like Ichigo and how he watched his wife kill his own men.

"What is it Rukia?" Ichigo asked.

"Let's just say I have a memory in the rain also." She answered.

"Shut up, It can't be as bad as watching your mother die." He answered seriously.

Rukia remained silent. She wanted to tell Ichigo about how her brother's wife's death had crushed him and that's part of the reason why he was so cold. She also wanted to tell him what had happened to her all those years ago, but she decided he had enough on his mind. After all, a part of him was bound to be slaughtering innocents anytime now.

Back To The Slaughter

"Since it's day time here in America, I better get moving before the parks close. After I kill him, I'll go to his home and inspect it." Ogihci thought to himself.

Since he was still in Bankai travel was amazingly easy and swift. He soon arrived at the gates of Disneyland (a.k.a, Gates Of Hell) and stopped. The only person who could see him was MJ himself.

"What? What is going on? There's some guy covered in flower with a sword!" MJ exclaimed.

Everyone around him shook their heads as security guards prevented him from going through the gate. It was not lust that motivated him now, it was his instinct for survival.

Ogihci smirked.

"They can't see me Michael Jackson. I don't know how you can see me either, but I have come here to end your life." Ichigo's inner hollow told him.

Before he could do anything else Ogihci was behind him, his back turned. MJ felt an intense pain as his upper half of his body slowly slid off his lower in slow motion. He was cut in half.

Ogihci turned around and grinned at the grizzly sight and the agonizing screams of agony chocked up with blood. He could not help himself, so he laughed loudly. His sheer spiritual energy shook the entire park and caused many violent accidents to happen. Ogihci quickly approached one male child's plus (soul) and was about to devour it when MJ's hollow soul beat him to it. His hollow soul was actually powerful enough to become an arrancar (hollow with shinigami powers) after consuming just one soul.

Ogihci was unfazed by this however. He merely grinned in response as MJ drew his zanpakutō. It was a simple but gruesome sword. He used it's initial release by shouting "Anal Rapist", causing it to become a whip composed of the carbon copy of the intestines of his first rape victim.

"What will you do now Mr. White Boy after I paralyze you, turn you into a child and have my way with you?" MJ threatened.

MJ then started singing his horrible Pop music, but Ichigo's Hollow was smarter than The King Of Pop. He turned his spiritual pressure up to such a high level that it started to burn away the atmosphere of the park. With no atmosphere there could be no sound, so Ogihci was safe.

Ogihci communicated to Jackson telepathically: "Goodbye...baka..." (Baka means idiot in Japanese).

The Hollow caused his output of spiritual pressure to explode all at once, completely destroying the area around him and The King Of Pop with it.

Back In Japan

Rukia was drawing a picture to pass the time since she could not sleep. Ichigo's eyes twitched from what he saw. Rukia soon sensed the intense output of energy and dropped her drawing.

"No way..." She said out loud in fear and awe.

Ichigo remained silent, wondering with horror how many other lives were going to be taken that night.

"You have no idea Ichigo. There is bound to be children in his home still locked up there. I'll devour their souls and then move on to my next victim: George W. Bush."

Little did anyone know however of the president's secret...

Author's Note: Some reviews would be nice. Who knows? If you review my stories, maybe I'll review yours!


	3. Chapter 3 Dubya Is Ripped A New One

Chapter 3

Dubya Is Ripped A New One

Note: From here on out Ogihci's text will be in **bold text.**

**"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" **Ogihci laughed as he used Getsuga Tenshou to destroy MJ's home.

All the souls were confused because the death was instant. Ogihci approached the children.

**"I'm going to make the core of your being like me." **He threatened.

In Japan

Ichigo's body shook uncontrollably as he watched those poor children devoured. He even started to tear up.

"Ichi...go?" Rukia said in concern.

"WHAAA...!" He screamed out in anguish but his screams were muffled by Rukia's hand over his mouth to make sure nobody else woke up.

Rukia's eyes were wide with horror for her dear friend's suffering.

"That's it, I'm going to find some way to have this monster of a being taken care of. But who can I turn to? Even my brother can't do anything and getting anyone else involved may cause them to die and the hollow to kill more still. I don't know what to do..." She thought to herself.

The White House

"America is under attack of a strange, unknown terrorist capable of mass destruction. Two singers and countless families in Florida have been destroyed. Under the grace of god I call upon you all to pray for America's safety as activate law enforcement to the highest degree possible. Our..."

Before the president could finish Ogihci appeared right next to the president. Only Bush and his administration could see him. To the crowd this was a strange sight, seeing the president stop and then look in terror at seemingly nothing.

**"What? There's only an artificial soul...and to top it off this is a giga!" **

"You lookin' for the president? Well he's a shinigami responsible for safe guardin' the United States, but it looks like he's been slacking it all off to hell and leaving it to this dumb ass giga for it's entire existence. Feel free to kill this one here though. Bye." Gin seeming came out of nowhere and told the hollow the information, and then disappeared.

Ichigo's hollow lifted the giga in the air by it's throat and hissed from the anticipation. He threw him into a wall, ruining the giga and getting blood and organs everywhere and on everyone (except himself thanks to his speedy evasion).

"OH MY GOD!" People screamed in sheer terror, disgust and shock.

"MY DAUGHTER HAS BILE ON HER!" One screamed.

**"OJ thinks he's a big shot? Well we will see soon enough how good he is with that knife of his..." **

In Japan

Ichigo seemed to calm down, seeing as his hollow was distracted with someone who nobody in their right mind would defend from death.

"Rukia, I want you to go to the Soul Society. I don't want you to be targeted and I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you." He told her.

Rukia smiled.

"I'll be fine here. We should stick together." She said to him.

**"Ichigo, don't get too relaxed! Do you want to see the hollow of your mother?"**

Ichigo's eyes widened again.

"Mother..."


End file.
